goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Applemasterexpert/woop
Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War is an upcoming sequel to Mr. Peabody and Sherman ''and Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2''. It is set to be released on 2019. Plot When Mr. Peabody and Sherman discover an evil spirit from an unknown dimension called Red Flame, who sends her tanks to surround them and banishes them, to the Forbidden Realm. But however, it's now up to Penny to put an end to the World War before Red Flame can have a chance to take over the world. Cast * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Karan Brar as Mason * Russell Brand as Robin Hood * Rooney Mara as Red Flame * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson * Gary Oldman as Apocalypse King * John Cleese as Atmosphere Gallery Sherman and Mr. Peabody and Penny and Robin Hood set for the Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3.jpg MPAS3WWPoster.jpg Penny from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg Mr. Peabody from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg Sherman from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg Red flame from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg The Apocalypse King from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War.jpg MPAS Returns again.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War Characters from 2019.jpg Dreamworks MPAS3WW logo 2019.jpg Mr. Peabody & Sherman 3 World War main title.jpg Apocalypse king meets Sherman and Mr. Peabody first time.jpg Apocalypse king confronts Sherman and Mr. Peabody.jpg Penny fights Apocalypse king.jpg Penny defeated Apocalypse king.jpg Penny is about to destroy the boiler with a bomb.jpg The WABAC leaving Norway to Present day.jpg Mr. Peabody drives Sherman to school.jpg Sherman continues School day.jpg Sherman and Friends Back at school once again.jpg Sherman and his friends having Class.jpg Penny and Sherman and Mason at Playground in school.jpg Penny Peterson plays some Golf.jpg Penny and Sherman playing at the Park.jpg Penny on her phone in Sherman's bed room.jpg Penny Peterson Giggling on the floor while Sherman tickling her.jpg Penny in her Parent's car.jpg Mr. Peabody fixes the WABAC with his Spanner.jpg Red flame's first appearence.jpg Sherman and Peabody meets Red flame.jpg Mr. Peabody vs Red Flame.jpg Sherman and Peabody are surrounded by Tanks.jpg Sherman and Peabody in the Forbidden realm.jpg Penny watches TV with some breaking news about World war.jpg Penny outside of her Home.jpg Penny Peterson starts her first Mission.jpg The American army vs Red flame.jpg Penny with Mason on her Motorcycle.jpg Penny and Maosn in Jail.jpg Mr. Peabody fights a Berseker.jpg Sherman's caught a fire ball.jpg Red flame draws her blade at Paul and Patty.jpg Penny and Mason inside the Air duct.jpg Penny peterson suddenly farted on Mason's face.jpg Red flame's blade.jpg Red flame with the Ultimate flame at the Volcano.jpg Penny warns Atmosphere about an attack at History.jpg Penny keeps herself balanced.jpg Penny fails her training.jpg Penny succeeds her training.jpg Penny and Mason at French revolution.jpg Penny and Mason sees Leonardo.jpg Penny and Leonardo.jpg Mr. Peabody tires pulling the WABAC.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 1.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 2.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 3.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 4.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 5.jpg Flashback of Psychris part 6.jpg Penny Peterson rises to the entire people of the History for victory against World war.jpg Penny shows Robin Hood to shoot an arrow.jpg Penny Peterson and her History gang set for mighty battle.jpg Red flame digs the rocks to release the Molten lava.jpg Red flame prepared her Lava flow to spread over Time.jpg Red flame's biggest threat to The Present day.jpg Red flame interrogates Penny.jpg Blaze destroys New york city.jpg Sherman and Peabody finally meets Red flame again!.jpg Sherman beats up a Berseker.jpg Penny sees Red flame at the bridge.jpg Penny confronts Red flame.jpg Sherman and Peabody sees a big black ship to free them from destruction.jpg Final fight from Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World war.jpg The people watches the runied city extinct.jpg Red flame dies.jpg Mr. Peabody & Sherman relaxing at the bench of the Park.jpg Penny and the Peterson Family.jpg Category:Blog posts